


Deadshot HC Game

by EyesFullOfGalaxies



Series: DC Smut and Stuff [9]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Gen, general headcanons, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 10:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesFullOfGalaxies/pseuds/EyesFullOfGalaxies
Summary: Some random headcanons from my tumblr about our favorite sarcastic assassin.
Series: DC Smut and Stuff [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593877
Kudos: 2





	Deadshot HC Game

D: How they react to being flirted with?

Honestly I picture him being such a ridiculous flirt himself. Perhaps he catches your eye to begin with and you make the first move, but he takes over from there just fine. Can’t you just picture him leaning back against the bar while the jazz band plays on in the background, looking down at your seated form with a sexy grin and hooded eyes? With each flutter of your lashes and every breathy comment, he gets closer and closer to you until he’s gripping your wrist and muttering dirty things in your ear…

E: How are they with children?

He doesn’t particularly like most kids other than his, to be honest. He hates whining and moaning, so young kids are already not worth dealing with him in is opinion! But from the moment he laid eyes on his daughter, his Zoe, he decided that there was just one kid who might be worth a little trouble after all.

A: What are/were this character’s best subjects in school?

He slacked off in school for the most part, except for geometry and physics. The math just came naturally to him, especially any problems concerning angles. He was a little too enamored when they covered the unit on reflecting lasers off of mirrors.

D: How they react to being flirted with?

He found out that his suit is a surprisingly effective way to grab your attention. He smirks when you get a little handsy thanks to the clingy material, running your hands over his thick biceps that flex under your touch. He’d murmur sarcastic and teasing comments to you, and find it oh-so-sexy when you fire your own right back. He’d also spend the rest of the day smirking after catching you checking out his ass.

S: How stealthy are they?

Pretty dang stealthy considering what he does for a living! He is the master of sneak attacks, often using misdirection and traps to take out his marks. He’s also clever enough to stay tucked away and hidden, favoring both rooftops and sewer tunnels for concealment (being on a different level from his target makes him feel in control of the situation).

H: What is their deadly sin?

Greed, hands down. Although his intentions are to provide the best for his daughter, the truth is that he takes it too far and it will forever be his downfall. Deep down he knows that he will never have or be enough for his little girl. There will never be ‘one last hit’ because he can’t see himself calling an end to it. He will never be satisfied with himself as a provider, having already decided that he is a bad father.

O: What would it take to break them, inside and out?

Losing his daughter, but I’m not referring to her being killed. Potentially he would be able to bounce back from that, only if he were the one to kill her murderer (not from a roof either- this would be personal and done face-to-face so he can watch their terror and recognition). If Zoe ever lost her acceptance for the bad things he does and told him to leave her alone or to stay away, he would respect her wishes and watch her from afar. But this would absolutely break him beyond repair. The sole reason he keeps on keeping on would have left him and I don’t think he could pick himself back up without her.

T: Where are they ticklish?

Not many places, much to Zoe’s displeasure. However, a very light touch to the arch of his foot has made him fly off the couch in the past, so she firmly believes that more tests are needed to be sure.


End file.
